1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the synthesis of cyclic 1,3 dinitramines. In addition, this invention relates to the preparation of polynitramino compounds that find utility as explosive and propellant ingredients, gas generants and other ordnance applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most synthesis techniques that are currently employed to prepare nitramines involve the cleavage of a protective group from a suitable precursor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,602. Such heterolysis reactions often require the use of mixed acid solutions (various mixtures of sulfuric, acetic, acetic anhydride, with nitric acid). One such known technique is the primary nitramine synthesis. This synthesis requires four discrete steps that are time consuming and generally results in low overall yields. Furthermore, it is unsuitable for synthesizing some of the more complicated polynitramines.